


Кто есть кто ч.2

by Omletto



Series: Кто есть кто [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Tendou knows better
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Не бечено.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Кто есть кто ч.2

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено.

— Он ни за что не согласится, — пропел Тендо, пританцовывая то на одной ноге, то на другой. В руках у него был томик манги, и на Ойкаву он даже не смотрел. 

— Будто ты знаешь, — вскинулся Ойкава, резко сложив руки на груди.

Ушиджима наблюдал за ними уже несколько минут, стоя на пороге комнаты, но они были слишком заняты друг другом.

— Ну я-то знаю Вакатоши подольше твоего, — безапелляционно заявил Тендо, пожимая плечами.

Ойкава недобро сощурился и рассмеялся негромким обиженным — Ушиджима теперь знал это — смехом.

— Ты не хочешь знать, насколько близко, — он понизил тон на последних словах. — Я знаю Вакатоши.

— О да, ты прав, — отмахнулся Тендо. — Мне плевать.

Ойкава приблизился к нему в один шаг, схватил рукой за ворот футболки. Ушиджима решил, что самое время вмешаться.

— Так на что я никогда не соглашусь? — спросил он, ступая в комнату.

И Ойкава, и Тендо синхронно обернулись к нему. 

— Ты не поверишь, — отозвался Тендо, с опаской косясь на Ойкаву, и обезоруживающе поднимая руки вверх.

Ушиджима подошёл к ним и отцепил пальцы Ойкавы от футболки Тендо.

— Не слушай его, — спешно начал Ойкава.

— Да, не слушай меня, — передразнил Тендо, пожимая Ушиджиме руку. 

Тот ответил на рукопожатие и приобнял Ойкаву за плечи — здороваясь и успокаивая одновременно.

— Так в чём дело? — спросил он.

— В тебе, конечно, — рассмеялся Тендо. — У Ойкавы уже крыша из-за тебя поехала.

— Я сейчас врежу ему, и ты меня не остановишь, — предупредил Ойкава, поднимая на Ушиджиму глаза. — И не посмотрю, что он якобы твой друг!

— Он и есть мой друг, — возразил Ушиджима, осторожно забираясь большим пальцем под рукав футболки Ойкавы и поглаживая по голой коже. Ойкава был горячий как печка.

— Он хочет твою фотку в форме Сейджо, — не стал выжидать Тендо, показывая пальцем на Ойкаву. — Юношеские комплексы, — пожал плечами он.

— Твою мать, — выругался Ойкава. — У тебя талант всё портить!

— Для этого и нужны друзья, — ответил преисполненный гордостью за себя Тендо. 

Ушиджима рассмеялся. С ними двумя скучать не приходилось.

— Я тут подумал, — мигом собрался Ойкава, с вызовом глядя в глаза. — Тебе бы очень пошёл цвет морской волны. — Для пущей уверенности Ойкава покивал сам себе головой.

Ушиджима сам не заметил, как улыбнулся в ответ. Больше всего он любил в Ойкаве эту непробиваемую наглость.

— Не-е-е-е-т, — словно всё понял, Тендо закатил глаза. — Ты не можешь согласиться!

— Если бы ты хотя бы примерил, — протянул Ойкава. — То сегодня ночью… — он обнял Ушиджиму за шею и принялся сыпать обещаниями на ухо.  
Ойкаве было очень сложно отказать.

— Ну… — Ушиджима выдержал драматическую паузу — как оказалось, полезная привычка, подхваченная у Ойкавы. — Ладно.

Тендо схватился руками за голову.

— В этом нет ничего такого, — попытался успокоить его Ушиджима.

— Он вертит тобой, как хочет! — закричал Тендо, сотрясая воздух руками.

Ладно, возможно, немного драматизма Ушиджима почерпнул и от него — ещё в старшей школе.

— Да! — победно вскинул кулак Ойкава и радостно чмокнул Ушиджиму в щёку. 

А потом — совсем не спортивно — показал Тендо язык.

— Я же говорил! — горделиво произнёс он. — Тебе ещё расти и расти, Тендо, до того времени, когда ты сможешь тягаться со мной!

Ушиджима отрезвляюще похлопал его по пояснице. 

— Я надеюсь, что он никогда не вырастет до твоего уровня, — прошептал он, склонившись к Ойкаве. — Иначе тебе придётся ревновать.

Ойкава посмотрел на него с недоверием.

— Если ты ещё раз подумаешь об этом. Я покажу твою фотку всей нашей бывшей команде. Ива-чан будет в восторге, я обещаю! — он угрожающе потряс телефоном в руке. — И нет, своё обещание ты назад не возьмёшь!

Ушиджима пожал плечами.

— Как и ты своё, — и ухмыльнулся. — А теперь пойдёмте пить чай. Я купил ваше любимое печенье.

Он первым направился на кухню, жестом зазывая Ойкаву с Тендо с собой.


End file.
